The Cowboy and City Girl
by TeamJasperForLife
Summary: Bella Swan decides to move from Seattle to Sunny Bridge, Texas three years after the death of her husband. Bella decides to learn how to be a country girl, not expecting to fall in love with the local cowboy, Jasper Whitlock.
1. First Steps Into A New Life

**This is a new story I'm making. I'm listening to I'm A Survivor by Reba McEntire and it just came to me, this amazing idea for a story. So...here's the summary. **

**Summary: Bella Swan's husband, Edward Cullen was shot during a robbery in a bank in Seattle. She's stayed in Seattle to keep his memory alive but it's time she moves on and go somewhere besides the buzzing city, like a small town in Texas! Bella, her three kids, and her older brother move along with her into her great-grandfather's old farm. Bella decides to try learning to farm and care for animals, when she goes into town she meet she local cowboy Jasper Whitlock.**

**That's the summary, but I didn't include everything. Get ready to read the entire story, guys! I'm not going to give up on this story so quickly, read and review.**

**~O~**

**Chapter One**

**First Steps Into A New Life**

"Mom? I got my stuff, do I put it in the truck or in the van?" my daughter, Kate asked.

I pondered on that but she would be riding with her uncle, "Van." I told her.

She nodded and ran out the front door, we were moving from our home in Seattle to Texas. My older brother, Emmett told me about this place out there that was once owned by our great-grandfather Vasilii. My dad told me that his father would take him out there sometimes to make sure he didn't get too use to living a life of luxury and so that he would realize that in life you had to work to get what you want.

Obviously, that was a good thing that Grandpa Swan did because that's how my dad met my mom.

Yes, my mom is a country girl and she lives out in Texas with her family right now. Dad and her weren't seeing eye-to-eye so they decided to split up, Mom met a man out there and they're happily married now. No more kids though.

Emmett is moving out there with us, he doesn't want me living on a farm alone. My brother can get a bit paranoid and he is very overprotective of me and the kids, he's their uncle anyways. Emmett's all about the muscle, big and burly, but he had his cute dimples and curly brown hair though there wasn't much working for him in his head.

I have three kids; Kate(15), Tanya(15), and Liam(17). Kate and Tanya are fraternal twins, they act different and look different. The only thing those two have in common would be their birthday day and that's about it, Liam doesn't bother with the girls too much and doesn't talk to anyone besides his girlfriend, Siobhan.

He's sad that he's leaving her here alone, but he promised to her that he'd come back during the summer when he's visiting my dad and visit her. I know that those two will work out the long distance somehow, I can see that they really do love each other. As a present from me to them, I bought them both webcams so they could use Skype to talk to each other every night.

There's only a two hour difference so that shouldn't really be a problem.

That's when I noticed Tanya was nowhere to be seen, that wasn't good.

"Tanya?" I called, walking around the house.

When I can't find her then that means she's probably out doing something to make either Kate or Liam mad, but mostly Siobhan. For some reason, she hates Siobhan. I don't know why because Siobhan is a very nice and polite young girl, she wasn't shy though which was perfect for Liam seeing as he was shy.

Opposites attract.

That's when I saw Tanya getting ready to dump Liam's paint all over Siobhan from the top steps, Liam was talking to Siobhan at the bottom of the steps.

"Tanya!" I shouted, not a good idea.

My shout startled her and she dropped the bucket of paint which landed directly on Siobhan's head, drenching her long red curls in green paint and staining her yellow dress. She gasped and her eyes widened, looking down at herself as Liam let out a furious yell and began chasing Tanya around the house.

At moments like these was when Liam came out to be the Liam none of us really knew making him completely foreign to all of us including myself. I walked over to Siobhan and brought her into the bathroom, she was wiping away a few tears as I began cleaning some of the paint from her face.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about this. I don't know what it is, Tanya's never really gone to such extreme measures before." I apologized.

She sniffled and smiled, "It's fine." she said softly.

Emmett offered to drive her home and Siobhan accepted, leaving before Liam really got a chance to kiss her goodbye. I stood in front of our house until the van disappeared, turning to Tanya and Liam with a frustrated look on my face.

Tanya stiffened, "Uh oh..." she mumbled.

"Uh oh is right! You are grounded for two months, how dare you do that Siobhan! She's been nothing but nice to you and then you go and dump _green _paint on her? What the hell is wrong with you? Did I do something wrong with raising you that you don't know how to treat a person?" I shouted.

I was so angry that Liam probably thought he was in trouble but he wasn't.

Tanya was crying, I wasn't going to deal with her little tears because Siobhan has cried way more than her.

"Just...go upstairs and grab your book bags, we're leaving the second your uncle gets back." I told them, storming into the house.

I ran upstairs and slammed my room door shut, sitting on my naked bed and rubbing my hand over it gently. Moving from this house was like I was leaving him behind, I looked at the picture that was poking out of one of the boxes and pulled it out.

My Edward.

He was killed three years ago when there were some men robbing the bank for money, Edward tried to be the super hero which only got him killed. I remember how broken the kids were, how broken I was. Kate was hurt the most. Her and Edward had a special bonding time where Edward would play the piano and let Kate sing, she loves singing and listening to Edward play the piano. She sings pretty good.

When she came home from school that day, she was so happy and she wanted to show Edward a song she wrote. Liam had gotten home early and he was sitting beside me on the couch, hiding his face in my shoulder. He never liked letting anyone see him cry, not even his own mother.

I couldn't tell her so Emmett did, Kate didn't cry and she didn't really speak for a good two months. The day she said something, I was in my bedroom putting away some of Edward's things. She came in and saw my hand reaching for his song book, she snatched it and glared at me.

_This is Daddy's notebook! Don't touch it, please._

She was twelve.

Around the time of Edward's death, Tanya began acting a bit weird. She was taking out her anger on...Siobhan.

I smacked my forehead and groaned, "So that's what it is..." I said to myself.

Kate opened the door and looked at me, "Uncle Emmett is back." she said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you get your sister for me?" I asked.

She nodded and went off to fetch Tanya for me, I placed the picture in the box and shoved it to the side of the bed. I crossed my legs and played with my ring, waiting.

"Yeah?" Tanya asked, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Come in and close the door, I want to talk to you." I told her.

She did as I said and walked over to the bed, getting on and looking at me.

I took her hands and held them, "Are you...taking out your anger on Siobhan because of what happened to your father?" I asked her.

Tanya sat there for a few minutes before answering, "I'm just angry at him so I guess I am taking it out on her." she mumbled.

"Why are you angry at him?" I asked, a bit confused and curious.

For the first time in these long three years, I saw the old Tanya and she looked at me with a look of defeat sketched onto her flawless face.

"Because he tried to be the hero that day and I feel like he forgot that he had a family, if he hadn't done what he did...maybe he'd be here...with us." she said lowly.

I pulled her and held onto her, she was going to start crying because I could feel some of her tears leaking through my shirt.

"Your father loved you, Kate, and Liam with everything he had. He was the type of person who couldn't let a person get hurt without trying to help them, he did save that older woman." I explained to her.

She began to let her crying be known and sobbed into my chest, "But he was stupid! I miss him and I hate him for leaving us, I don't want to leave home with Daddy!" she cried.

I could feel my tears falling as I struggled to soothe her, "He didn't want to leave us. I know that if he could come back he would, he would've loved to see his girls graduate and go into high school. He would've loved to get to go to Liam's graduation and watch his son take his first steps into college, I know he would've." I whispered.

Tanya sniffled, "Really?" she asked.

"Of course, silly! You are his Tanny, right?" I asked.

She nodded furiously, "Yeah! I will always be his Tanny, Mom." she said.

"What I saw today wasn't Tanny, that wasn't the daughter your father and I raised." I told her.

Tanya sighed, "I know...I'm sorry, Mom. I was just angry at him and after Daddy died, Liam got a girlfriend and I feel like he forgot all about Daddy so I decided to try and break them up." she admitted.

"Liam misses him very much, Tanya. He just happened to find the love of his life around the time your dad passed away, he can't control it because it just happened." I said.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Next time I see Siobhan...I'll apologize." she sighed.

"Good job, Tanya. Now go get your book bag and take it down to the van, we have to get leaving." I said.

She got up and ran out the door, leaving me in my room. I looked at the box one more time before picking it up, lugging it down the steps. Emmett was running around with Kate on his back, chasing Liam around the front yard.

I smiled and walked over to the truck, putting the box in the back. Tanya came down with her book bag and threw her bag next to Kate's in the back seat of Emmett's van. Liam tripped and Emmett jumped on him with Kate on his back, Tanya jumped onto Kate and I shrugged.

"What the hell." I said, jumping onto Tanya.

We all began laughing and I kissed Tanya's head before getting up, she grinned at me and took Kate's hand.

Emmett stretched, "Looks like we have to hit the road." he yawned.

I nodded and Kate look at me, "Do you have..." she trailed off.

"Yes, Kate. I would never leave them behind, you know that." I said, smiling.

She nodded and the girls ran over to the van, "See you there!" they shouted before hopping in the van.

Emmett chuckled and waved at Liam and I before getting in the driver's seat of the van, starting it. Liam walked over to the truck and slid in, I looked up at the house and sighed.

"I love you but...it's time I move on." I whispered, walking over to the truck.

The second I started the truck was the second I took my first steps into a new life.

**Did you guys like it? I love it! Now, reviews give me the motivation I need to continue writing my story. I love them! So get to reading and write me some reviews, bye guys.**

**~Thalia**


	2. Marchin' On

**I thought I had put up the second chapter but I just found out I didn't. Sorry! Anyways, here's the second chapter and I hope y'all enjoy. **

**_~O~_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Marchin' On_**

I held on tightly to the steering wheel, Liam was sleeping beside me and the girls were with Emmett in his van ahead of us. My truck only had about three seats which were in the front so they wouldn't be able to fit with me, Liam called sitting in the truck first so the girls were shoved in with Emmett.

Poor girls, I can only imagine what pain they're going through.

"Siobhan...Siobhan...sorry." I heard Liam mumble.

Curiously, I glanced at him to see his eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion. Liam didn't talk in his sleep unless something was bothering him, no doubt the distance that was between Siobhan and him was what was getting to him. I understood his pain, Edward had left to go to medical school in London and lived over there for few years.

I went to see him and he came to see me, but we weren't together all the time like I wanted us to be .

He had finished his eight years and was coming back home but I hadn't known, I was depressed and just laying in bed all day. Dad thought I was sick or pregnant but I tried telling him I wasn't, when Edward came home he found me crying my eyes out and trying to call his name. That was the one of the many times that calling his name actually worked, he wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

Sometimes I miss him a lot, sometimes too much that I can hardly bare it. When the kids go to school I let everything come out but I have to make sure I look happy before Liam gets home, he usually gets home first.

My cell phone began to ring in the cup holder and I reached in, opening it and putting it on speaker.

"Talk to me." I said.

I heard a loud booming laugh and sighed, "Yes Kate?" I asked.

"Mom! You need to take us with you in your car, Uncle Emmett has gone nuts. I'll ride in the back with all the boxes, I don't care!" she pleaded.

The phone was snatched away from her, "Mom? Leave Kate with Uncle Emmett and take me!" she cried.

Again the phone was taken away, "Hey! The kids are having a blast over here." Emmett yelled into the phone.

"Emmett, don't scare my kids. I want them back in the condition I gave them to you in." I said.

He chuckled evilly, "Bye." with that he hung up.

I shook my head and closed the phone, setting it back in the cup holder. I hadn't noticed Liam was awake and looked at him, "Hey." I said.

He yawned, "Hi." he mumbled.

"Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep." I asked, looking back in front of me.

"No, I miss Siobhan." he admitted, blushing.

Of course that was the problem, it mostly was.

"You two will get through this, when you go back to Seattle for the summer you'll see her." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled widely, "You're right, thanks Mom." he said.

"No problem, your father and I had the same problem when we were your age." I told him.

"Yeah, he told me." he said softly, looking out the window.

Edward was a sensitive topic for all the kids, especially Liam and Kate. Those two were hit the hardest but I only just realized that Tanya was really hurt by his death as well.

I sighed, "It's not like he's gone forever. You'll meet him one day, but not now because you need to stick around with us for awhile." I explained.

"I miss him a lot sometimes." Liam whispered brokenly.

Since the day he was born up till now I've never seen him so sad, so broken. He's always so strong, and untouchable. He closed his eyes to hide his tears from me and I blinked away a few of my own, "He probably misses being able to hug you and wishes you could've seen his at your graduation." I choked out.

Liam nodded and said nothing after that, I did the same and plugged my Ipod in. Emmett got me this thing so I can connect my Ipod into the car, I wondered if my car was too outdated for it but Emmett somehow did it.

Marchin' On by OneRepublic

For those days we felt like a mistake, Those times when love's what you hate Somehow We keep marchin on For those nights that I couldn't be there, I've made it harder to know that you know That somehow We'll keep movin on There's so many wars we fought There's so many things we're not But with what we have I promise you that We're marchin on We're marchin on For all of the plans we've made There isn't a flag I'd wave Don't care where we've been I'd sink us to swim We're marchin on We're marchin on For those doubts that swirl all around us For those lives that tear at the seams We know We're not what we've seen Oh For this dance we move with each other There ain't no other step Than one foot Right in front of the other Oh There's so many wars we fought There's so many things we're not But with what we have I promise you that We're marchin on We're marchin on For all of the plans we've made There isn't a flag I'd wave Don't care where we've been I'd sink us to swim We're marchin on We're marchin on Right Right Right Right Left Right Right Right Right Left Right Right Right Marchin On We'll have the days we break And we'll have the scars to prove it We'll have the bombs that we saved And we'll have the heart Not to lose it For all of the times we fought For all of the things I'm not Oh! You put one foot in front of the other We move like we ain't got no other We go where we go we're marchin on Marchin on There's so many wars we fought There's so many things we're not But with what we have I promise you that We're marchin on We're marchin on Right Right Right Right Left Right Right Right Right Left Marchin On Marchin on

I smiled and looked over at Liam, he was smiling to himself as the song ended. We can't give up just yet, like the song says we gotta keep marchin' on.

"We're marchin' on." I whispered.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope y'all liked it and review. Review! :) I like reviews. Anyways, see you guys later.**

**xThalia**


	3. Sunny Bridge

**So how is everyone? I bet y'all are waiting for my to put up the third chapter, I know how antsy people get because that happens with me when I'm reading a story. I'm like UGH! UPDATE ALREADY! Haha. I really like OneRepublic so you may see that some of the chapters will be inspired by the songs, especially their new album Waking Up. You guys should so buy it on iTunes, their music is amazing. So the first person to review this chapter will be mentioned in the next chapter! :) Enjoy, my loves.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Sunny Bridge**

We were just a few minutes away from Sunny Bridge, it was just over a small bridge and then just another ten minutes until we pulled into the small town.

Liam was awake, he was talking to Siobhan on the phone and actually smiling. It seems like she misses him already and he misses her, young love is so strange yet adorable.

Emmett stuck his hand out the window of his van, waving for me to go beside his car. I sped up and went onto the left lane, lowering Liam's window to see what my idiot of a brother wanted.

"Yeah?" I called, glancing at him.

"You go in front of me because I don't want to pull into someone else's house, you know where Mom lives so you go ahead." he said, gesturing me forward.

Liam's window raised and I sped up a bit more, going in front of Emmett and going at a normal 50 mph speed. A growl stole my attention from the road and I looked at Liam who was shaking his phone, "Damn..." he muttered.

"Lost her?" I asked, looking back at the road.

"No reception here." he growled, tossing his phone into the cup holder.

Whenever he was talking to Siobhan he was so involved in her, he wanted to give all his attention to her so that she didn't feel like he had better things to do beside talking to her.

I smiled, "You'll be able to call her when we get to Grandma's place." I said.

"What's Grandma like? I don't remember her." he asked, looking at me.

My mom? Well, she's a lot of things.

"She's like Emmett in a way, she's always happy and excited. Emmett takes after her in that way and I take after your grandpa, I'm calm and quiet while Emmett's hyper and loud." I explained.

He nodded, "Is she as bad as Emmett?" his voice shook in mock fear.

"No! Absolutely not, Grandma knows how to control herself unlike your idiot of an uncle." I said, laughing at his silly question.

Liam sighed in relief and ruffled his hair up a bit, "Thank God." he mumbled.

We continued on the road when we came to the bridge, it was a small bridge but it looked like only one car could cross at a time. I stopped the car and Emmett slammed on his brakes, the girls shot forward but they were wearing the seat belts so they were ok.

I opened the window, "Emmett! Wait a minute after I cross, this bridge is small." I told him.

He nodded, "Got it." he said.

The car moved smoothly over the bridge and I continued down the road, Emmett was right behind me in about two minutes and Kate's head was out the window. She was looking around, there was just grass to go on for miles on each side of the car. Flowers were scattered around, giving it a magical feeling.

Liam grinned, "It's so different..." he breathed.

"It is, this is our new home." I said, smiling at him.

He nodded happily, "Our new home." he said confidently.

The road had turned into a dirt path a good three minutes after I crossed the bridge, the truck shook a bit from the rough path and the stones embedded in the dirt. Liam held onto his seat for the rest of the ride, worrying that the truck was going to tip over.

That's when I saw it, Mom's house and behind it land stretched for miles. On the hill a bit behind her house I saw horses running around, cows standing in the grass and eating it? I don't know what they're doing.

I pulled the car in front of the house and Emmett stopped the car beside mine, Liam looked at me nervously and I smiled.

"Don't get all shy on me, you and Kate are very happy and quite loud people. Don't let Tanya beat you to the greetings." the second I mentioned Tanya, Liam was out and running towards the house.

Mom came out and saw Liam, "Oh my! You must be Liam." she said, hugging him.

Liam hugged her back tightly and I smiled as I climbed out the truck, walking around it. Tanya huffed, "Dang...Liam beat me." she pouted.

Kate ran to my side and took my hand, hiding a bit behind me. Emmett ran past all of us and ripped Mom away from Liam, twirling around with her in his arms.

"Mom!" he shouted, chuckling.

Mom grinned, "Emmett! You've grown up and you're so _big_!" she laughed.

Tanya ran over the second Mom's feet touched the ground and held out her hand, "Hi! My name is Tanya Elizabeth Cullen." she said.

"I know who you are, your eyes still have the twinkle they did when you were just a few months old." she said, hugging Tanya.

I looked at Kate, "Aren't you going to say hi?" I asked.

Silence.

"Kate, she's your grandma. Don't get shy now." I said, nudging her in front of me.

She blushed and looked down at her feet, shuffling them some. Mom walked over and kneeled down, Kate was still kinda short for a fifteen year old girl. Mom was definitely taller than her.

"Hey there, why you all down?" she asked Kate.

Kate bit her lip and looked up at Mom, "I'm...nervous." she choked out.

"Nervous? About what?" Mom asked, confused.

"Seeing you...I don't want you to think I'm spoiled or not smart." Kate admitted, her face going red.

"Honey, I could never be disappointed in y'all. You are my pride and joy." she said, hugging Kate.

Kate hugged her back and smiled, "Thank you." she whispered.

"No problem, why don't you run in and meet the rest of the family?" Mom suggested.

Kate shook her head and took my hand again, "I'll go in with Mom." she said, her voice was shaking and I put my arm around her.

"It's ok, you've met these people before. It's not like you've never seen them before." I whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

She didn't say anything and I looked at Mom, "Hey." I said.

She smiled, "Hey there." she said, giving me a slight hug and being careful not to move Kate.

"How have you been? You look great!" I asked, smiling widely.

She laughed, "I've been just fine. I am happy y'all decided to move down here, now I can get my fill of the kids and my kids." she said happily.

"I think the kids are going to be loving it here, I already am. Emmett...I'm not so sure." I said, giggling at the thought of Emmett riding a horse.

Mom shook her head laughing, "Your brother sure is somethin' else." she said.

"He's you, Mom. Everything you are, he is. I mean, I kinda look like you but I take after Dad. Emmett's all you, that's _exactly _how you act." I said, smiling.

She chuckled, "Really? I act like that?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Mom. Definitely." I said.

Kate gasped and I looked at what she was looking at, a big Golden Retriever. He was staring at Kate, wagging his tail wildly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Mom, it's a dog." she said, running over to him.

She knelt down and began petting him, the dog rolled over onto his stomach barking happily. I smiled and looked at Mom, "Is he yours?" I asked.

"No, that would be my friend's dog. She lives a bit over that there hill with her son, her husband left before her son was born because that boy wasn't ready for a baby yet. No one knows where the bastard went." she explained, sighing.

I nodded and Kate giggled as the dog started licking her face, "Do you know his name?" I asked.

"Champion." she answered, whistling.

Champion shot up and ran over, barking and wagging his tail.

"Why you here, boy? I thought Jasper was suppose to be takin' care of you." she asked him, kneeling down.

He started running around in circles, "Who's Jasper?" I asked, I'm feeling nosey.

"My friend's son, the dog's owner really." she said, "He sent you off again? Jasper can be so mean to you sometimes." she said.

I looked down at her, "Sent him off?" I asked.

"Jasper likes to send Champion off whenever he and his mom fight, but sometimes Champion gets lost. He ain't the smartest dog out there." she explained.

Jasper...that's a strange name.

Kate look at me, "Can I take him back to his house? Grandma said it was just over the hill, I'll be back." she begged.

"I don't know...I don't really know the area." I said, biting my lip.

"She'll be fine, we're like family in Sunny Bridge. The guys will watch out for her over at the ranch, don't worry." she said, patting my back.

I sighed, "Ok...but be back soon because we need to go to our house and start unpacking." I told her.

She squealed and clapped her hands, "Champion? Let's go." she said as she took off running behind the house.

Champion followed after her.

"Looks like Kate will fit in just fine here, she seems to really like animals." Mom said, smiling at me.

I nodded, "I think she will." I said happily.

**That's the end of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I love reviews! :) I really like to read them and remember, the first to review will be mentioned in the next chapter. Can't wait to see who that is, bye everyone.**

**xThalia**


	4. Kate?

**Ok, I'm bored so I'm writing more for this story. Check out my other story Sophia Cohen, Carlisle's Very First Daughter when you get the chance. I would like for you guys to read&review that one as well, I really like reviews. I'm weird, I know. More reviews guys! They give me motivation to continue, now...will I introduce Jasper now? Ooh, read on! :) **

**Twifan1986 reviewed first SO I mentioned you. :D **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Four_**

_**Kate?**_

Mom and I walked into her house, her brother and her sister were sitting on the couch talking to each other. They all looked up at me and her sister smiled, "Bella? You're so big!" she said.

"I know, I've grown up." I said, blushing a bit.

Mom laughed, "She's a big girl now." she said to her.

My aunt Carmen stood and walked over to hug me, I hugged her back tightly and smiled widely.

"I haven't seen you in years." she whispered sadly, sniffling.

I smiled, "Same here." I whispered back.

Uncle Eleazar, Carmen's husband that we call him Elie, walked over and hugged me too. Uncle Nahuel came up behind me and hugged me tightly, "Hey!" he laughed.

I grinned, "Uncle Nahuel!" I squealed.

He twirled around and I laughed, he set me down and grinned.

"You've grown up, Bella. You're not the short little girl that believed everything we told her." he said, sniffling.

I rolled my eyes, "Still don't forgive you for telling me that if I watched TV until a certain time tiny people would come out and pull me into the TV." I huffed.

He raised his eyebrows, "You remember that?" he asked in shock.

"Yep." I said, popping the "p".

Mom smiled, "Your uncle has been telling Elie and Carmen's children since they were young that if you ride a horse at night the horse will fall ill and die the next morning." she said, everyone turning to glare at him.

He held up his hands, "What? It got Charlotte to stop taking Thunder out at night." he said.

"Yes, she still believes you to this very day." Carmen said, rolling her eyes.

Charlotte is one of my cousins, Carmen and Elie met at the Animal Parade Fair when they were teenagers. By the time they were in their twenties, Carmen was pregnant with Maria and Charlotte. Twins run in the family; Carmen and Mom are twins, Kate and Tanya are twins, and Charlotte and Maria are twins. Though I've never met any identical twins in our family, all fraternal.

"Charlotte and Maria should be coming by soon with their family, we are having a little dinner thing here so you are welcome to stay with the kids." Mom said to me.

I nodded, "That'd be good for them. Do they got kids?" I asked.

"Charlotte married a man named Peter from England, he was here on business and was here to buy our farm. He met Charlotte and fell in love with her so we still live on the farm with them, Charlotte married him five years later and had Tia. When Tia was five, she had Collin." Carmen explained, smiling.

"Seems like Charlotte's done good, what about Maria?" I asked.

Uncle Elie grinned, "She got married to the local doctor and they have four kids together. Claire, Sam, Randall, and Benjamin but he likes being called Ben and Randall likes being called Randy." he said.

"Oh wow." I breathed.

Uncle Elie is from Spain which would make both Charlotte and Maria Spanish and Italian.

Maria was darker and had long black hair, she took after Uncle Elie while Charlotte was pale with blond hair. She took more after Aunt Carmen, but Charlotte's blond hair was from Mom's mother.

"Uncle Nahuel, where's your family?" I asked, looking at him.

He smirked, "They're visiting Angela's family in New York." she said.

My eyes bugged out, "Angela? Angela Webber?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am the youngest out of the three here. Renee and Carmen are the oldest, I am the youngest." he said, chuckling.

I heard a scream and ran towards the front door to see Emmett twirling around with Maria in his arms, she was screaming for him to set her down because she didn't quite remember who he was. A man went to hit him and I opened my mouth, "Hey! Emmett, set Maria down this instant!" I shouted.

Maria stopped screaming as Emmett set her down, "Emmett?" she choked out.

"Sorry, I thought you'd remember me." he said softly, blushing a bit.

She threw her arms around him and held onto him tightly, "I forgot you were moving over here! I've missed you, boy!" she laughed.

He started twirling around again and that's when I saw Charlotte, her long blond hair cascaded down her back and her blue eyes were staring at Emmett in wonder. She was so pale, she looked sick. She sneezed, she was sick.

"Charlotte?" I called.

Her head snapped in my direction and she smiled some, "Bella? Wow!" she exclaimed.

She made her way over and I met her halfway, I hugged her tightly and she groaned some. I stopped and smiled, "Sorry! I missed you." I said happily.

"I heard about Edward...I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, how have the kids been?" she asked, frowning.

I sighed, "After he passed away they were depressed and so was I. Liam doesn't show his emotions at all so he's been the man of the house, Kate and Tanya are working through it in their own way." I said.

She nodded in understanding, "When Daddy John passed away I was sad, too. It takes time, I'm sorry." she said once more.

"It wasn't your fault, Charlotte." I said, smiling.

A man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently, his brown hair fell in his face as he kissed her cheek lovingly. Jealousy built up in my chest, I missed that a lot.

"Bella, this is Peter. Peter, this is my cousin Bella." she introduced.

I held out my hand, "Hey." I said.

Peter shook my hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Bella." he said gently.

"Tia? Collin?" Charlotte called.

A girl who looked about fourteen came to her side, her curly brown hair fell to her shoulders and on top of her head was a baseball hat. Her tan skin was exotic in a way, with a shine to her blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt under her blue over-ralls, she wore sneakers on her feet.

"Yeah?" she asked, a slight British accent.

Charlotte pulled Tia to stand in front of her, "This is your aunt Bella." she said.

Tia smiled, "Hi there." she said.

"Hey, Tia. You're gorgeous." I said, giggling.

She blushed and smiled, "Thanks." she said.

A nine year old boy ran up and bumped into Tia by accident, "Sorry! Mommy, who are they?" he asked as he pointed at Tanya and Liam who were talking to Maria and her husband.

"Those are some of your cousins, Liam and Tanya Cullen." she said.

I knelt down and he looked at me, "You must be Collin, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm your aunt Bella." I said.

He hugged me, I wasn't expecting it so it took my awhile to hug him back.

"Hi, Aunt Bella!" he chimed happily, grinning.

His two front teeth were missing.

Collin had a head of blond hair with some curls peaking out from under his cowboy hat, he was wearing a blue shirt which were tucked into his jeans with some boots on his feet.

"Hi, Collin." I said, smiling.

He looked at Tia, "Let's go say hi to them." he said, taking her by the hand and dragging her over to Liam.

"I'm going to go inside and see Mom, I'll see y'all in a few." Charlotte said, walking past me with Peter and into the house.

The second Charlotte left, Maria tackled me and smiled.

"Hey there!" she shouted.

I smiled, "Hey." I said.

"Meet the husband and kids." she said, dragging me over to her truck.

In the back sat four kids, they were talking to each other and singing some songs. Maria's husband was leaning against the truck, talking to the kids and singing along with them.

"Kids? Meet your aunt Bella." Maria said, gesturing towards me.

The only girl was Claire; she had shoulder length black hair, her dark skin was lighter than Maria's, and her chocolate brown eyes were bright with excitement.

"My name is Claire May, nice to meet you." she said in a heavy Southern accent, she's Maria's youngest which makes her about nine.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you too." I said back.

The oldest was definitely Randy; he had brown hair, his gray eyes shined in wisdom, and his pale skin was definitely from his father.

"My name is Randy, nice to meet you." he said with his accent, Randy is Maria's first child which makes him about eighteen.

The second oldest was Sam; ruffled black hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He was the perfect mix between his mom and dad.

He looked at me, "The name is Sam." he mumbled before turning back to Randy, he was about seventeen.

The second youngest was Ben; blond hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. He was fourteen.

"Hi...I'm Ben." he said softly, looking back down at his lap.

Maria turned me to her husband, "This is Stefan." she said.

He took my hand and kissed it, "I come from France, my love." he said.

I could tell by his heavy accent, it was cute.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan." I said, smiling slightly.

He nodded and pulled Maria to him, holding her.

She cursed under her breath and sighed, "Tell Mom that we can't stay. Actually, Stefan and I can't but we can swing by to pick the kids up on the way back home. We got a meeting in Houston, it's a bit away." she explained sadly.

I nodded, "Alright." I said.

The kids jumped out and I noticed how Ben and Claire stayed together, they must be really close.

"Don't give Bella a hard time, guys." Maria said to them, giving them the eye.

They all nodded and Claire gave both her parents a kiss goodbye, the sun was setting when I realized Kate wasn't back yet from taking Champion to his home.

I bit my lip as I made my way into the house, "Mom? I thought you said that your friend's house was just over the hill." I said to her.

"Kate still isn't back yet? I'll send one of the boys to get her, Pam must've kept her longer than she should've. She absolutely loves little girls, she wished she could've had a daughter." she said.

I sat down next to Liam and he looked at me, "I'm sure she's ok." he said softly.

"I hope so." I said, leaning into him.

Mom clapped her hands and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, "Randy and Tia! Go to the Whitlock house up the hill and go get Kate, she's a short blond and she's one of Bella's kids. Go, now." she barked orders and the two kids were out the door before she could finish giving commands.

"Liam, go with them and make sure Kate's ok." I said, patting his chest.

He nodded and go up, running out the front door and after Randy and Tia.

I sighed and began chewing on my nails, "Hmm..." I groaned nervously.

**That's the end of this chapter, give me ideas for the next chapter. I'm going to put a poll on my page when I figure it out, vote please? I want to know what to do in the next chapter! **

**xThalia**


	5. Grounded

**Ok, I'm writing this chapter today! I'm determined. I need reviews people, notice how I slowly update with no reviews? Well, barely any. I need y'all to review so I feel motivated, ok? Anyways, I've been busy too. There's this guy I really like and ugh, it's a huge mess. I am stressed out. Starting high school soon so I may or may not update every week, but I can make a facebook for this account if you want. Here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Grounded_**

Liam, Randy, and Tia came back without Kate.

"We couldn't find her, the house is empty." Liam said, frowning.

I shot up onto my feet and ran past them, I looked from left to right when Mom grabbed onto my shoulder. She turned me to her and sighed, "The boys are going to go looking for her. She couldn't have wandered far and I bet Pam is out lookin' for her." she said.

"My baby is missing! I don't care if the president is looking for her, Mom!" I shouted.

She sighed, "Calm down. The boys are going to find her, just stay calm." she chanted.

"I'm not staying calm while my little girl is out there alone, you can be calm here! I'm leaving." I cried, taking off towards the back of the house.

That's when I saw the horses, I ran and jumped onto one. Uncle Elie tried to stop me, "Bella! That horse is dangerous, only experts should be ridin'!" he shouted.

I ignored him and took off on the horse, I was sliding off a bit but tried to grip on. The wind whipped at my face and soon I was surrounded by darkness, the horse knew where it was going though.

"Kate! Kate, baby? Where are you?" I shouted.

Nothing.

The horse ran faster and I gripped on even tighter, the wind was bothering my eyes but I had to keep searching for Kate. She was afraid of the dark, she hated it. Last time Kate got lost in the woods behind our house, she wouldn't speak for a good month. I don't want that to happen again, I have to get her before it's too late.

"Kate! Kate, answer me. Tell me where you are!" I cried, the tears spilling down my cheeks.

Still nothing.

Why wasn't she nearby? I need my baby girl.

The horse neighed and stood on two legs, I screamed and fell back. When I hit the ground I bashed my head off a rock, the horse took off and I was left in the dirt. My vision was blurred and I whimpered from the pain, "Kate..." I breathed.

"Mom? Oh my god, Mom!" Kate's voice shouted.

Kate?

That's when I saw her face in front of mine, it was raining and her hair was drenched. The dirt became mud and I reached up shakily to cup her cheek, "What happened?" I choked out.

"Champion ran off and I went to go look for him...M-Mom, I can't f-find him." she whimpered, crying.

I struggled to sit up and wrapped my arms around her, she gripped onto me in the pouring rain and there was no doubt we'd get sick. She sobbed into my chest and I felt very dizzy, I looked around and groaned.

Only a few words slipped through my lips, "Go get...help..." with that I passed out.

**_Kate's POV_**

Mom passed out and I looked up at her, "M-Mom?" I whispered.

She didn't answer.

What was I going to do? Mom was knocked out, Champion was nowhere to be found, and it was raining at night. I couldn't move or else I'd just get even more lost than I already am so I held Mom in my arms and rocked back and forth, "Help! Help, someone help us!" I screamed.

I sobbed, "Help! Please!" I shouted.

No one was coming to our rescue, no one.

"Please...h-help." I choked out, caressing Mom's cheek.

She was so pale, so cold. I could see that she had hit her head off of something, she had a cut on the side of her head and there was blood covering the left side of her head.

I heard something just a bit away, "Help us! Liam, is that y-you? Please, help us!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa! Hey there lil' lady, what's with the hollerin'?" a man's voice asked.

The most gorgeous man emerged from the trees; he was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on, his boots dirty with mud, and his blond hair stuck to his forehead. He was a god.

"Please, h-help us. My mom! S-she hit her head and passed o-out." I pleaded with wide eyes.

He walked over and knelt down, "My name's Jasper Whitlock." he introduced himself before lifting Mom up.

"Kate..." she murmured.

I stood up with him and brushed some of her hair to the side, "I'm here." I whispered.

"Whitlock? I was supposed to bring your dog to you, Champion. He ran off which is how I got lost." I explained.

He nodded, "Champion will be fine. He always runs off when he smells a storm comin'." he said.

"Oh." I said, feeling a bit stupid.

"Kate? Oh my god, Kate!" Liam shouted.

There my big brother was with Tanya, both them ran at me and took me into their arms. Uncle Emmett took Mom from Jasper's arms and glared at him, "You didn't hurt her...did you?" he growled.

"Emmett, she fell off the horse and knocked out." I said, fighting my way out of my siblings's hug.

He nodded and carried her towards the truck, he set her in the back and closed it up.

"Liam, drive with Kate and Tanya hop in the back with your mom." Emmett barked orders at everyone, we followed them and Liam dragged me to the van.

I got in and he got into the driver's seat, revving the car up. Emmett took off and Tanya gripped onto the sides of the truck, her eyes wide with terror but she looked down at Mom to tend to her until we got to our house.

"You are so grounded." Liam mumbled.

I groaned and hid my face, "I know." I whispered.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the ideas aren't flowing and I need inspiration. Anyways, review guys and I'll talk to y'all later. Ok?**

**xThalia**


End file.
